


Existential crisis

by Eternal_introvert



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lucifer, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/pseuds/Eternal_introvert
Summary: So, first Lucifer story i have put on here, written a lot but never uploaded. This is a WIP though, i have written the first couple of parts and then various other parts but in no logical order so it will take me some time to collate it all and be happy with when to upload it etc so i'm aiming for about once a week to start with. Basically, I love Lucifer. What a character and I love Tom Ellis and his portrayal of Lucifer, i hope this story does justice to that. Also Deckerstar is my end game. This is just something to tide me over until season 4 is on our screens (Yay Netflix!!!) This story loosely follows on from season 3, but a few weeks after Lucifer has killed Cain and the consequences of that. I don't own the characters, and all areas to do with religion and medical jargon are mainly from my own mind with a little bit of research, so sorry for any inaccuracies. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Stakeout

Lucifer’s eyes slowly opened, it was a painful process as light flooded into them for the first time in days. His head pounded and his mouth felt dry, every limb seemed heavy and not willing to cooperate. There was something itchy hooked beneath his nose and a claustrophobic mask of some sort over his mouth. There was something off… he just didn’t feel right. This was not a feeling the devil had experienced before and the heart monitor that was attached to him showed his discomfort and fear as it bleeped quicker in time with his heart rate. A cool hand landed on his arm and squeezed gently before stroking very gently across his forearm.

Suddenly there was a face in front of him, he blinked a few times trying to clear the haze that lingered in his vision. It was his detective. She looked tired he noted, her eyes were rimmed with red. Who had done this, who had made his detective upset? He would find out and he would punish them. Her mouth was moving, she was whispering hushed words to him, but his head was too fuzzy to make sense of it. This was all too strange for him, what was happening? Where was he and why was he feeling like this… it was so exhausting, he felt his eyes closing again before he could stop them and soon he was floating, floating far away.

 

2 weeks earlier

 

Beatrice Decker threw her schoolbag down onto the work surface and her little hands grabbed at the chocolate cake that lay on the side. Lucifer Morningstar shook his head and his mouth fell open in shock as he watched her devour it in one go, crumbs falling over her lips and onto the floor around her. He looked to her mother Detective Chloe Decker before gesticulating towards Trixie.

“What on earth, tell me Detective is this normal behaviour from humans, to behave … well like animals by the looks of it?”

Chloe shook her head and let out a small giggle.

“When it comes to Trixie and chocolate cake, there are no rules, you should know that by now Lucifer. But Trixie monkey, go get the brush and get rid of the mess you have just made, show Lucifer that I did at least bring you up with some manners.”

“Detective, really there’s no need to prove to me that your child has manners, I have already seen enough proof that she doesn’t.”

Chloe shook her head, already used to the blunt way with which Lucifer talked and not taking any offence at it. He was after all the devil and normal human life was not something he was accustomed to. He and Chloe herself were both on a steep learning curve since she had discovered he was in fact the devil a few weeks ago after the showdown with Marcus Pierce. Since that day they were both learning their new found friendship and blossoming relationship that was beginning to occur. After her week of freaking out she had realised that Lucifer was still Lucifer and him being the Devil didn’t alter that. In fact, it made him less crazy now that everything he used to ramble on about was in fact true and Chloe as much as she had tried could not resist the pull towards him or the attraction she felt for him. She had immediately stopped blocking him from her life and rushed to his penthouse above Lux, where after a heart to heart and admitting of mutual feelings on both sides, she helped nurse him back to health after Pierce’s attempted killing of him.

“Anyway,” Lucifer spoke now, snapping her back to reality, “Is Detective Douche still having the child tonight, are our plans still on?”

Chloe nodded, “Yeah, Dan’s coming by at 7, when he’s taken Trixie, we’ll go straight over and start the stakeout.”

“How exciting,” Lucifer said, his face revealing his words to be a total lie, “Can’t think of anything else you and I could be doing on a Friday night.”

Chloe gave Lucifer a grin, moving up to stand pressed up close to him, “Don’t worry Lucifer, we’ll have plenty of time for other things when we get back. Good things come to those who wait.”

“Oh really Detective,” Lucifer whispered pressing his lips to Chloe’s, “This stakeout better be over really bloody quickly else I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

They pressed their lips together again and Chloe willingly opened her mouth to allow Lucifer’s tongue entry. Luckily before they could get carried away the doorbell rang and Chloe reluctantly pulled away, Lucifer slapping her bum as she walked towards the door.

 

The stakeout position was dark, something which was a rarity for LA which was always lit up with many bold and bright colours. The darkness hid Lucifer’s dark coloured corvette well, pressed up tightly against the wall of a house opposite the one of interest to them. There had been a string of gruesome murders in the preceding weeks, with a distinct lack of clues or motives. The LAPD had gotten no evidence so far to pin the blame on anyone and it was causing a great deal of frustration for all involved. This stake out was the first bit of hope they had got. A small drop of blood left at the last murder meant Ella had been able to match it to a known criminal who resided in the house they were now staking out. Lucifer tapped his fingers one after the other on the steering wheel creating a loud annoying noise that earned him an elbow to the ribs from Chloe.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“For being annoying, can you not just sit quietly for a little bit? Is that beyond you?”

Lucifer stared at Chloe, his eyes shining in the dark. “Fine, if that’s what you want detective, I shall sit in silence.”

“Don’t get all moody on me, you’re just like Dan, that’s what he always did.”

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Chloe in surprise. “I cannot believe you just compared me to Detective Douche, that hurts.”

Chloe snorted as she looked across at Lucifer’s shocked face. “Your face is a picture; you should see yourself.”

“I have seen myself on many occasions and yes Detective I do make quite the picture. In fact, there are many portraits of me littered throughout history and I must admit I am quite stunning in most of them.”

“Modest too Lucifer?”

Lucifer stuck his tongue out at Chloe in a childish gesture and was about to speak when a movement from the stake out house caught both of their attention.

“Looks like we’ve got something about to happen,” Chloe whispered, grabbing the camera around her neck and clicking away as 2 men walked from the house to the adjoining garage and back again. “I’d love to see what they are keeping in there.”

“I’ve told you before Detective, I can get you in there no problem, if only you weren’t so keen to always follow the rules.”

“If we don’t follow the rules Lucifer then it won’t stick, the evidence will be inadmissible and they will go free and won’t be punished for killing the long list of people they have so far.”

“Point taken, I shall sit quietly and follow your lead.”

“Lucifer, you said you never lie, that was a big fat porkie.”

She let out a small laugh and Lucifer couldn’t help but join in, knowing that she did indeed have a point.

“Detective when this stake out is finished you and I are going to have words, naked, lying down horizontal words, where I will make you pay for your relentless teasing of me.”

‘Promises, promises, Lucifer, now eyes on the prize, the quicker it’s done the quicker we go home… together.”

“See there you go again Detective. Tease.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

A few days passed by without incident. Life was relatively smooth for Lucifer and Chloe, their new relationship was blossoming as the days progressed, Chloe was surprised at how easy she was finding it with Lucifer. She would never have thought just a few weeks back that Lucifer would even be her friend again, let alone her lover and partner. It was strange how quickly you could accept something and adapt to it. She found that she missed him when he wasn’t around and would find herself making excuses to call him or meet him. She knew that Lucifer was aware it was just excuses but he didn’t mind either. He was happy to have any contact with her after liking her from afar and not getting anything back before now.  
Chloe pulled her phone from her pocket now as she sat at her desk in the precinct, she had to text Lucifer, only this time it wasn’t just an excuse, she needed him. The men they had been watching for the recent spate of killings had struck again and this time she had got a warrant which meant they could enter the house and make some arrests. Lucifer answered straight back, informing her he was just minutes away and not to leave without him. Chloe smiled at the message. Like she would leave without him, they were partners, he had her back always and was willing to die for her and had on a number of occasions, she just hoped he knew that she would do the same for him if she had to.

True to his word Lucifer arrived just minutes later, rushing in to the precinct but still managing to look his professional, smart, composed self.

“Ready to go catch ourselves some baddies Detective?” He enquired.

Chloe nodded her head in confirmation as she took hold of the arm Lucifer had offered to her and they made their way out of the precinct. 

Arriving outside the house they wasted no time in leaving the vehicle and making their way up the path that led to the front door. Both of them more than ready to arrest the perpetrators of some despicable acts. With back up following shortly behind, Chloe was confident they would be able to handle it easily between them. As they stood outside the front door, Chloe lowered her voice to a whisper.

“You take the back door Lucifer; we don’t want to leave them any chances to escape.”

Lucifer nodded his head and turned around, as he did a strange feeling washed over him. Chloe noticed straight away, her voice rising an octave,

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” He whispered back, blinking his eyes a few times, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling that had engulfed him, “Give me a minute to get round the back, then let’s do this.”

Lucifer walked slowly around the back, keeping close to the house to keep cover, Chloe let her eyes follow him until he disappeared, a worry gnawing at her insides. She had to push that aside for now though, her mind needed to be fully focused on this arrest, otherwise that’s when things went wrong and that’s the last thing they needed. She kicked the door in easily with one strong boot to the lower part of it.

“LAPD,” She shouted, “Show yourselves now.”

Chloe’s shout was met with silence, she slowly moved in to the house, careful to check all around for anyone who could jump out on her. She held her gun between her 2 hands, arms stretched out in front. She could hear her own heart beating in her ears as she continued to push through the messy house, carefully picking her way through piles of rubbish lying haphazardly about. In the distance she became aware of noises, a scuffle, she picked up her pace heading towards the back of the house where she knew Lucifer would have entered. She pushed open a door and there in the room stood a strange looking man and Lucifer, more worryingly, the strange looking man had Lucifer in a head lock and was holding him tight against his body with one arm and held a gun to Lucifer’s head with his other.

Not taking her eyes off a strangely still Lucifer, Chloe shouted out, “Let him go now else I will shoot you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” The man growled, “Do what you like. I’m not scared of a gun or of you. Events will still happen now no matter what. He’ll still suffer, you’re too late.”

Chloe didn’t know what he was talking about, she presumed he was a bit insane, he was responsible for a series of senseless murders after all and he hardly seemed in full control of himself, his hair hanging limply on to his neck, his clothes dirty and ripped. Her eyes moved slowly back to Lucifer, they had been in this position before and he would usually have some kind of plan up his sleeve to sort it all out. This time however Chloe sensed things would be different. Lucifer seemed in no state to think up a plan of any kind, his eyes were half shut and his breathing was coming out in short gasps. He held onto the man’s arm around his neck but not to pull it away, he looked like he was just trying to keep himself upright. His skin was pale, much too pale and his hair appeared ruffled and stuck to his forehead with a sheen of sweat.  
Chloe tore her eyes away from Lucifer, she would sort him in a bit, first she needed to deal with the killer on her own.

“I said let him go, I don’t know what you are talking about but you need to drop your weapon. We know all about the killings and this is not helping your situation at all.”

“You think that worries me?” He drawled, “You can’t do anything to me. I take my punishment from another place. You are insignificant to me.”

“Charming,” Chloe stuttered, “Look, I have back up turning up any second and the only punishment they will deliver is to shoot on sight so I suggest you come peacefully before that point else it will be too late.”

The man laughed and Chloe felt her stomach turn at the little droplets of spit that escaped from the side of his mouth. 

“You people make me laugh, shoot me, I don’t care. I have done what I need to. I’m inconsequential in all this now. I imagine though I’ll soon be the only person you’ll need to speak to. “

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing at all my darling, just messing with you. Just wish this fella here could join in with our chat, is he always so quiet?” 

He jerked his arm and it tightened around Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer however did not seem to notice, his eyes were closed and his mouth open, shallow breaths being forced from him. Chloe opened her mouth to say something but before she could, there was a burst of noise and movement from behind, signalling backup had arrived. Chloe was pushed to the side as the officers entered the room and in a matter of seconds had shot at the killer. The bullet screamed though his shoulder and he in turn screamed in pain, dropping his own gun and Lucifer as he fell to the floor clutching at his shoulder, blood seeping over his fingers. 

Chloe put her own gun away and rushed to Lucifer, he was lying on his side, his hands over both of his ears as he struggled to control his breathing. Chloe placed her hand on top of his and gently pulled it away from his ear, he let out a quiet whimper and pressed his eyes closer together, nausea washing over him in waves. A feeling he was most definitely not used to. Slowly Chloe pulled him up to a seated position, resting his head against her chest.

“Hey, hey, sshhh you’re okay,” She soothed, running her hand up and down his arm. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know; I just feel terrible.” He whispered, “It came on all of a sudden, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you…”

“Don’t you dare apologise, you have nothing to apologise for.” She was interrupted by one of the officers behind her asking if Lucifer needed hospital attention. She felt Lucifer shaking his head against her chest and conveyed this to the police officer.

“Come on then, let’s get you home instead, you are a really funny colour.”

“I feel a bit better now,” He said as he allowed Chloe to help him to his feet, “I just don’t understand what’s going on.”

“We’ll talk about it later, for now I want to get you home and lying down before you fall down. One thing at a time, okay?” Lucifer nodded and allowed Chloe to place her arm around his waist and support him and they slowly walked back to her car.

 

Lucifer lay on Chloe’s sofa, his head propped up on a pillow Chloe had lovingly placed there, a blanket wrapped tightly around his body. He felt cold, shivers wracked his body every so often and he knew he was worrying Chloe. He caught the way she kept looking at him as she went about her tasks; getting Trixie some dinner. Trixie had been told to leave Lucifer alone, that he was sick and he needed to rest. Lucifer felt like a fraud, he had never been looked after like this before and although it felt nice, he wasn’t sure he deserved it. He felt better now than he had earlier in the killer’s house, but he still didn’t feel right. But he was the devil, he didn’t get sick, so why was he letting Chloe run around after him and worry about him. He would be okay in the end wouldn’t he? Chloe interrupted his thoughts by sitting down on the edge of the sofa and placing a kiss gently on his cheek, she ruffled his hair affectionately and Lucifer gave a small hum of contentment in his throat.

“How you feeling now?” She enquired, searching his eyes for signs of anything serious.

“I’m okay, you need to stop worrying. You know I’m immortal.”

“You and I both know that means nothing when you’re around me. And I do worry. I don’t like to see you like this.”

“I know. I’ll be fine honest; I’ve got the big fella upstairs to look out for me.”

“Hmmm, that’s what worries me. What do you think caused this? You were fine earlier?”

“I’ve been thinking about that too. It came on suddenly when we got to Luigis’s house to arrest him. I don’t know whether it’s coincidence or not.”

“It has to be surely? You don’t know him do you?”

“I don’t think so; I didn’t recognise him. And I still feel a bit off now so if it was him then I would have thought I would have felt better by now. It must just be a virus or something.”

“I hope so, I don’t like to see you in pain.”

‘Trust me, it’s not something I enjoyed either. How on earth do you mortals cope with days or weeks at a time feeling so dreadful? Father has a lot to answer for.”

“You’re not wrong there Lucifer. Now get some sleep. All this will be a distant memory when you wake up.”

Chloe remained sitting by Lucifer’s side, holding his hand as she watched his eyes slowly close. Just a few months back she would never have thought that they would be where they are now. Sure she knew she had feelings for him, but back then she didn’t realise quite how deep those feelings were, plus she didn’t know he was the actual devil then. Now when she thought about him, it literally made her heart ache with how much love she felt for him. She worried for him no end about him getting hurt even though he assured her it wasn’t possible, he would always come back, she still worried.  
She knew something was going on with the latest suspect they had arrested but she wasn’t sure what. Lucifer was always trying to protect her even at a detrimental effect to himself. Chloe was determined to help him this time, she wasn’t going to let Lucifer do everything on his own. They were a couple now and they would do things together or not at all.

 

Present day

Lucifer’s heart monitor bleeped steadily, cutting out a rhythm in the deathly quiet of the room. Chloe imagined it was a sound she would be hearing in her nightmares for months to come. She rubbed a hand wearily over her eyes, trying to clear some of the blurriness from them. The doctor finished his morning check and threw a sympathetic glance at the exhausted woman sitting the side of the bed, A place where she had sat since the man who lay prone in the bed had been admitted. He secretly envied the love and care she had for his patient and wished he had someone in his life who showed such compassion. He scribbled some notes in the patients file, hoping that the Detective would not ask for an update. The fact was they didn’t have one; this man had so far proved a mystery to them all. He showed no signs of improving but they could not pinpoint what was causing his sudden illness and symptoms. Until they could find that out all they could do was treat him as best they could. He quietly left the room, relived there had been no conversation. Chloe gently rubbed her hands down Lucifer’s chest, relieved to feel the slow beat of his heart beneath her fingers.

“Hold on Lucifer, please. Just keep holding on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i realised that this story doesn't really deal with the fact of Chloe finding out about Lucifer at the end of season 3. That was intentional. I don't know how she is going to handle it so for this story i decided just to move time on and base the story on Chloe eventually being okay with Lucifer being Lucifer. Chloe and Lucifer are my end game so that hope is how i have written this story.


	3. The Devil is in the details....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our favourite devil Tom, 40 has never looked so sexy! :)

Lucifer shook his head as Detective Douche strode across the precinct. Relations between the two men had been strained since the death of Charlotte. Dan blamed Lucifer for knowing Pierce was the Sinnerman and not doing anything about it. Lucifer had taken offence at the insinuation it was somehow his fault and as such they had reached a stalemate. Neither of them willing to make the first move and talk about their issues so instead silence between the two was all that remained. Chloe was at the end of her tether with both of them. Lucifer was also not speaking to Maze, since her betrayal, so he had pretty much isolated himself from everyone and it didn’t make for a happy Devil or a happy atmosphere at work. Lucifer now watched Dan speaking to Chloe and he felt himself growing angrier the longer it went on. The rational part of his brain was being overtaking by brooding, sulking and childish behaviour. But he didn’t care. He wasn’t the one who had started it and he would not be made a scapegoat for what happened to Charlotte. Dan gave Lucifer a sideways glance as he stalked off and left Chloe to pass on his findings to Lucifer.

“I really wish you two would grow up. Do you know how uncomfortable it is for me to be stuck in the middle of you both?” Chloe complained as she walked over to him.

“Detective I have done nothing wrong, so I refuse to apologise.” 

“Be the bigger man, make the first move.”

“Ha, not likely. This reminds me exactly of the pudding incident. Detective Douche blamed me straight away and then expected me to apologise.”

“But Lucifer, you were the one stealing his puddings!”

“That’s hardly the point is it Detective?”

“Err but I think it is.”

“No. The point is Douche always blames me first before finding out the facts. Cain is to blame for Charlotte and no one else.”

“Yes well unfortunately we can hardly explain that to Dan can we? Think he’d get a little puzzled when we told him Pierce is actually Cain from the Bible. The story may get lost in translation somewhere after that.”

“Not my fault Douche is a non-believer stuck in his humans only world.”

“Lucifer…. Stop.” Chloe sighed, running out of patience, “Forget I said anything. Look I’m here to tell you Luigi is in the interview room, so are you going to join me?”

“Of course Detective, I’m always by your side.” Lucifer replied, his temper instantly calming as he followed Chloe in to the room.

 

The interview was not going well; Luigi their suspect was not playing ball. Even Lucifer’s mojo trick had failed to produce any definitive answers as to why he had been murdering people. His desire had been to fulfil his leaders wishes. No comment as to who his leader was though or what those wishes were. Lucifer sighed, rapidly losing patience and interest with the interview and the suspect. He followed his sigh with a yawn.

“I’m sorry am I boring you?” Luigi stared at Lucifer across the desk.

“Yes you are rather…. Give us something worthwhile else we’ll just throw you back in your cell to rot for a bit longer. We have more important things to do than sit here conversing with you.”

“Wow, self-important or what. The rumours are all true.”

“What rumours? What are you talking about?” Lucifer sat up straighter and placed his forearms on the desk. Chloe placed her hand on the one nearest to her.

“Easy Lucifer.” She said quietly while the two men continued a stare off. 

“I’m quite relaxed Detective, I just want this man to stop talking in riddles and cut to the chase.”

“I’m sorry Lucifer.” Luigi drawled, “This isn’t my story to share.”

“There you go again, more riddles. We aren’t playing games here, people have died.”

“I wouldn’t have thought that would concern you of all people.”

“What?” Lucifer said sharply, “What do you mean?”

Luigi smirked and relaxed back in his chair, “Well, you’re a homicide consultant, I thought you’d be used to it?” 

He let out a small laugh and Lucifer felt a chill run through him. They continued the staring match and Lucifer found himself unable to look away. Luigi glared at Lucifer and Lucifer felt a shiver run across his spine and down his back. Out of nowhere, Images of his time in heaven flashed through his mind, his dad, him being tossed out of heaven, the fall, the long long fall, being trapped in hell and finally Cain lying dead at Lucifer’s feet. An excruciating pain shot through his head and forced him to push his chair back from the table and stand, hands tugging at his hair to make the pain stop. Then almost as soon as it had started it stopped again. Chloe looked up at Lucifer, a worried expression on her face as slowly Lucifer became more composed. She stood slowly and guided him out of the interview room into the main precinct area.

“Hey, what’s going on? What just happened in there?”

Lucifer shook his head, “Detective, I’m not entirely sure. That man in there… he’s not what he seems. There is something off about him, I’m sure of that. You need to stay away from him until I figure out who or what he is.”

“I’ll stay away from him, but what about you. It’s you he seems to be having a bad effect on. ”

“Detective do not worry; he can’t hurt me… I’m the devil.”

He placed a kiss on top of Chloe’s head before walking quickly away. He didn’t want Chloe to see through his act, he didn’t want to lie to her or to worry her. But he was concerned and from what had just happened he wasn't sure if their main murder suspect Luigi was responsible for his recent ill health. He stared around the precinct trying to comprehend what was happening. The voices all around became distorted in his head as he rushed through, ignoring the greetings of well-meaning colleagues as he passed by. He needed to get outside, he needed air. He felt himself gasping for breath like he was trapped in a room with no air. He undid more of his shirt buttons as he pushed through door after door in a blur until at last there was the blast of fresh air to his face. He took a huge gulp of air before stumbling to the side and leaning against the precinct wall. Leaning over with his hands on his knees he breathed in and out trying to regulate his breathing. He didn’t need Chloe to see him like this. In fact, he didn’t need anyone to see him like this. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks as he stood back upright, finally able to breathe again. As his vision cleared Maze came into sight, stood directly in front of him.

“Well well, how the mighty have fallen.” She drawled.

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer whispered, his breathing still regulating itself, “There is no one here who wants to talk to you.”

“I’m aware of that. Just came to get a look at you. I’ve heard whispers, I wanted to see if it was true.”

“Whispers? About what?”

“Nothing major, just about the Lord of Hell becoming a bit unstuck.”

“What? That’s ridiculous, I’m doing nothing of the sort.”

“Really? Wow so this whole performance here.” Maze gesticulated with her arms up and down in Lucifer’s direction before placing her hand round her throat and making gagging noises before abruptly stopping. “This is normal behaviour is it?”

“What it is Mazikeen,” Lucifer snarled standing up taller, her laughing at him giving him his strength back quicker than expected, “Is none of your damn business. You lost that right when you went into partnership with Cain. So leave now before I make you.”

Maze laughed, “Ooh so there’s still a bit of fight behind that soft exterior, still a blaze in that soul. I’d cling on to that Lucifer, I think you’re going to need it.”

Before Lucifer could say anything Maze disappeared leaving behind nothing but emptiness. Lucifer leaned his head back against the wall. He was confused. He wasn’t sure what was happening and it scared him. This scared feeling was something he wasn’t used to. He was the leader of Hell, the most feared punisher of all time, how could he be scared? But he was and he knew it. He was scared for himself, for Chloe and for what they were building, scared that someone or something was going to rip it from under him and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

 

Linda sat opposite from Lucifer in their normal positions, Lucifer had been absent from here for over a week. She was worried, he was usually a frequent visitor, popping in to discuss sometimes menial issues and other times complex problems. Linda didn’t mind which it was. Lucifer had become a good friend and she looked forward to his visits. It broke up the day between her other normal clients. Lucifer was an enigma, his energy was infectious and whenever he left even though he sometimes infuriated her, he left her with a sense of hope, enthusiasm and life that no other person gave her. Today though was different. Lucifer seemed different. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was, something about the way he held himself wasn’t quite right. He looked sad. He wasn’t radiating that “Luciferness” that they had all come to know and love. She spoke first breaking the silence in the small room.

“How are you feeling? And I mean really feeling Lucifer. You look like Hell. Pardon the pun. But you do. I don’t like to see you this way and I want to help if I can. A problem shared is a problem halved or so they say.”

“I don't think even you can talk this problem away Linda, if only it was that simple… I don’t even know what the problem is. I just… I keep feeling off… strange… hurting. I’m worried. Worried for the detective that she’s going to get hurt, worried that I’m going to hurt her, indirectly or even directly, I don’t even trust myself anymore. Things are happening that I can’t explain and its scaring me.” Lucifer ran his hands through his neatly styled hair, causing it to ruffle up slightly, casting him in a new light. Linda could see then how vulnerable he looked, how worried and how tired. Whatever was going on here wasn’t a quick fix.

“How long have you been feeling like this Lucifer?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know, I can’t pinpoint a start. It just happened. And now it’s all the time. Like earlier at the precinct, I was in an interview with the Detective and suddenly I just started thinking about dear old Dad and everything that went on back home with the fall and everything. And then… And then I felt like I couldn’t breathe I had to get out of there, I literally couldn’t breathe. I don’t understand it.”

“Well, to me that sounds like you had a panic attack.’

“Don’t be absurd, I don’t have panic attacks, I’m not human, I don’t panic.”

“Lucifer, it sounds like at the moment you are experiencing a range of things, a lot of things have happened to you recently, new relationships, strained relationships, feelings you haven’t dealt with before. All of this has to manifest itself somewhere, there has to be an outlet. A panic attack is nothing to be ashamed of, it just means you need a little help, which we all do from time to time.”

Lucifer eyed her warily, “If you say so, I’m still not sure that’s what it was. I’ve been feeling ill lately as well, that’s never happened to me before.”

“Maybe all of this is connected. You’re in a relationship now with Chloe. Chloe who makes you mortal. As such it’s feasible that she is going to make you susceptible to more human conditions, such as vulnerability and illness.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Perhaps you’re right. Maybe this is what’s been happening all along. It’s just a human thing. There was me worrying there was something sinister going on when all along its just the Detective’s influence on me. What a scallywag, wait till I see her.” Lucifer stood up straight smoothing down his suit. “Thank you Linda, you have been a great help as usual, I shall see you soon.”

Without waiting for an answer Lucifer kissed Linda on top of the head and quickly made his way from the office, closing the door behind him. Linda sighed, that conversation was over way too soon, Lucifer never listened. They needed to address his panic attack and the source of his issues but instead the mask had come back up and he had gone. Lucifer on the other hand was feeling delighted. He’d been worrying himself sick about all the little things that had been happening lately, but now he had a reason for it all. He brushed off any connection with the evil killer Luigi and pushed his and Maze’s cryptic comments to the back of his mind. Ignorance for Lucifer it seemed was bliss.

Meanwhile in the holding cell in the precinct Luigi knelt on the floor of his cell, not caring that it was cold and uncomfortable. He placed his hands together in prayer.

“Dear God, I hope this is coming through to you loud and clear, I just wanted to give you an update. You were right, your son is so self-obsessed he doesn’t have a clue about any of this. The plan is working. He won’t be allowed to get away with killing a human. Cain’s death will be avenged, Lucifer went against your word, the word of God and he will be punished, he will suffer, soon it will be all he knows…”


	4. Reveal

Lucifer was officially annoyed. He had been experiencing excruciating headaches for the last 2 days and it was getting him down. He hadn’t told anyone about them as he didn’t want to admit he was feeling ill and he didn’t want to worry Chloe. Plus, he was doing a good job of lying to himself as well, convincing himself he was feeling rough as a result of his vulnerability around Chloe and not for any other unknown reason. So he had remained silent. Instead he had been snapping at everyone and anyone who spoke to him. Chloe was on edge, scared of saying the wrong thing for fear of him snapping at her. She knew something was wrong, Lucifer wasn’t grumpy. He wasn’t miserable. He wasn’t one to bite people’s heads off, that was more her thing if she was having a bad day. Lucifer was cheeky and suggestive and fun. 

She glanced at him now as he sat next to her at her desk in the precinct, he had his feet up on the desk and was engrossed in trying to solve a Rubik’s cube he had found lying around. His brow was furrowed in concentration. She couldn’t help but smile at the concentration on his face. He must have felt her looking as he looked up and caught her eye.

“What is it now Detective?” He asked wearily, “Something else you want to admonish me for?”

“Not at all. I was just thinking how cute you looked when you were concentrating.”

Lucifer huffed, “Don’t know why I’m bothering anyway, waste of time.” He threw the Rubik’s cube across the desk, banging it in to Chloe’s photo frames on the way.

“Lucifer!” Chloe exclaimed.

“See that’s more like it. Lucifer don’t, Lucifer shut up, Lucifer go away, Lucifer behave.”

“What are you talking about? Are you feeling sorry for yourself?"

“Well someone has to.”

“I really don’t understand what’s going on here. I haven’t had a go at you for anything. In fact, it’s you who’s been biting my head off for days now but I haven’t reacted and now this. What’s wrong Lucifer and don’t say there isn’t anything?”

“There isn’t anything.” Lucifer mimicked using an American twang.

Chloe sighed, “Really Lucifer. This is how we’re going to talk. We’re in a relationship but you’re acting like a child.”

“Well everyone seems to like your spawn so maybe acting like a child is the way to be.”

Chloe shook her head. “I don’t have time for this. I’ll be here for you to talk to when you grow up, until then go take a walk or something, try and clear your head before we both say something we regret.”

Lucifer went to say something else but thought better of it before he stood and skulked away, head down like a naughty schoolchild.

 

It was happening again. He thought that by convincing himself Chloe was making him more human he would magically be cured. But no. Lucifer squeezed his eyes tightly shut and waited for the dizziness to pass. He had never experienced this feeling before and it made him feel slightly sick, something else he had only experienced occasionally. He’d felt gradually worse since his run in with Chloe earlier and had taken himself to her house to be on his own. Chloe noticed the pallor of his face immediately when she eventually made it back from work that evening; having dropped Trixie off at Dan’s on the way. He was stood in her kitchen, leaning against the fridge. She felt guilty for shouting at him earlier, but it had needed saying, he seemed to be on a self-destructive path and she needed to stop it. She walked slowly up to him, standing directly in front of him and placed her lips to his, kissing him gently.

“Hey you.”

“Hello dear. Look I’m sorry about my behaviour earlier.”

“So am I. Let’s forget about it eh and move on.”

Lucifer nodded slowly. Chloe noticed Lucifer’s pale face and his eyes shut tightly together. She stepped closer to him, placing her one hand in his and using her other hand to gently stroke his cheek. He allowed his eyes to slowly open and gave Chloe a small smile. Chloe could feel the exhaustion radiating from him, something that was not usual for Lucifer.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine darlin’, I just came over a bit peculiar all of a sudden. Quite strange. I feel better now though.”

“Hmmm,” Chloe mused, still rubbing his cheek while her eyes searched his own looking for clues as to how he was really feeling. “I still think you should have a sit down, you’re a funny colour.”

‘Perhaps you’re right,” Lucifer muttered allowing Chloe to lead him over to the sofa. He felt unsteady on his legs and leant on Chloe more than he intended to on the short journey.

“Lucifer?” Chloe questioned, “You don’t look okay, what’s going on?”

“I wish I knew; it’s happened a couple of times over the last few days. It’s something I’ve never experienced before. It’s a very odd feeling, but it does make me feel absolutely dreadful. At first I thought it was some kind of virus that I had caught from being vulnerable around you…”

“But now?”

“But now I don’t think it is. I think this is something more, something not human.”

He dropped his head into his hands as he leant forward resting his elbows on his knees. Chloe sat next to him running her hand gently through his hair.

“What can I do to help?”

“Nothing, you’re doing everything right now that I could ever need.” He tilted his head to the side and Chloe gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Lie down,” she instructed, “Get some sleep, you’ll feel better when you wake. Maybe things will be clearer.”

“Yes, good idea, I do feel shattered, maybe I’m just exhausted and need a sleep.” He lay himself across the sofa, wishing the room would stop spinning and closed his eyes, before he knew it he was fast asleep with Chloe sat next to him rubbing her hand gently across his arm.

Lucifer woke with a start and sat straight up on the sofa, sweat lying across his brow and causing his hair to be stuck to the back of his head. He looked around him in the dim light unsure of what time it was or how long he had been asleep. Night had fallen though and there was something amiss. He just wasn’t sure what. He stood carefully, his head still woozy, and walked towards the front door, as he did so he was aware of a shadow passing behind him, he whipped round but there was nothing there. He stood breathing heavily, nausea biting at his stomach causing it to churn over and over. 

“I must be going bloody mad,” He muttered to himself beginning a slow walk back to the sofa, as he did the front door banged shut behind him. He turned around and half ran half stumbled to the door, pulling it wide open before making his way down the path in pursuit of whoever was in the house. But it was deserted, not a soul around living or dead. Lucifer felt a shiver wrack his body. There was something going on but he wasn’t sure what and that’s what was worrying him more than anything.

He climbed the stairs slowly and lowered himself in to bed next to Chloe, wrapping himself around her.

“Your feet are freezing,” She mumbled quietly.

“Sorry… I did get rather chilly down there without you.”

“How are you feeling,” she asked turning herself over so she could see him in the dim light. 

“Better thank you, but still…. I don’t know, off. Like I’m not firing on all cylinders. It’s a very odd sensation, which isn’t pleasant at all.”

“Hopefully, you’ll feel better in the morning, it might just be a 24-hour bug.”

“Yes, quite.” Lucifer went silent and watched as Chloe’s eyes shut and she fell into a deep sleep. He had bit his tongue and not told her that the devil didn’t get bugs. Whatever this was, it wasn’t a bug and Lucifer realised he had better start treating it with the seriousness it obviously required.

 

The days blended into one another, nothing significant happening, just life carrying on as normal. Each day that passed made Lucifer feel more exhausted, more detached from everyone around him, more in pain. Tonight was Taco Tuesday in the Espinoza/Decker household. Lucifer had tried to get out of it, said he had things to do at Lux, but Chloe had put a guilt trip on him, telling him she wanted him there, that he was part of the family now. So, thanks to that he was now sat at the kitchen table with his head leaning on one arm on the table watching as Chloe, Dan and Trixie took part in a Karaoke sing along to the TV. This was the last thing he needed. Dan had been giving him evils since he had arrived, finding every chance he could to have a go at him and Trixie was being extra loud, hyper after her day at school and keen to let off steam, running around the house at top speed. Lucifer flinched as another high note was attempted resulting in giggles from Trixie and Chloe. The noise was grating on him. He felt like his ears were bleeding, how did humans class this as fun? It was all too much.

Lucifer snapped, finally the days of his pounding head and feeling downright miserable had took its toll. The days of not knowing what was wrong and thinking all kind of things. The days of worrying about Chloe and the spawn had all exploded in his head and pushed him to the current mental state he was in.

“Shut up, just shut up!” He shouted, his voice shattering the serene scene in front of him. Trixie dropped her microphone in shock, Dan looked angry, Chloe looked upset. No one spoke. 

The clock on the wall was suddenly ticking extra loud in Lucifer’s ears, the sound of his own harsh breathing reverberating in his head. He knew as soon as he had spoken that it was the wrong thing to do. And judging by the look on Chloe’s face now, he knew it was definitely the wrong thing to do. 

“Trixie babe, pick your mic back up, you and Daddy keep singing, I’ve just got to go and have a word with Lucifer, it appears he’s feeling a bit grumpy.” 

She ruffled Trixie’s hair as she passed, giving Dan a quick glance before she made her way to Lucifer, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door, closing it behind them. Once outside she pushed his hand away from hers.

“What the hell was all that about?”

“I… I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are Lucifer but that doesn’t tell me why you just shouted at us and scared my 10-year-old kid so much she dropped her mic.”

“I don’t know what came over me. I shall apologise to Beatrice.”

“Lucifer, we don’t want your apologies. We want the old Lucifer back. You have been acting weird for ages now. It feels like I’m walking on eggshells. Everything I say I feel like I have to think about it first to check whether it’s going to upset you or make you angry. We can’t keep going on like this. You need to talk to me.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say Detective.”

“Chloe, it’s Chloe Lucifer,” Chloe sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. “We’re in a relationship yet you still insist on calling me Detective.”

“Sorry.”

“Lucifer stop with the Goddam sorry’s.”

“Sor… I mean Det… Chloe. I mean you no disrespect, I call you that out of endearment and habit I guess. I find it hard to change what I know. As for my behaviour over the last couple of weeks, I don’t know what is wrong with me and I shall try hard to correct myself.”

“Lucifer you need to leave, go back to Lux, sort yourself out. When you have maybe we can start again. Until then I can’t have you around Trixie. She will always be my priority. I’m tired of having to keep telling you off or making excuses for your behaviour. I’m fed up of our relationship feeling like it’s over before it’s even properly begun. I know you have been feeling ill, but do something about it or just stay out my way, I can’t do it anymore.” 

Chloe wiped the tears away from her cheek that had spilled over when she and Lucifer had begun talking, she walked back inside closing the door behind her. This wasn’t what she wanted but she hoped it would be the wake up call that Lucifer needed to sort himself out. She prayed it would be as she couldn’t bear to lose him. Outside the door Lucifer slumped back against the wall, banging the back of his head against the wall over and over. How could he have been so stupid as to let things get this bad. Chloe was everything, his whole world now and he didn’t know how to function without her. He was tempted to bang on the door and beg her to take him back, let her hold him in her arms and take away all the pain but he knew he couldn’t do that to her. Plus, he still had his pride. He began a slow walk back towards Lux, it was dark outside and a rain storm had just started, soaking everything instantly, Lucifer hardly noticed, so wrapped up inside his own head, he was immune to the wet and the cold that was making everyone else around him hurry to their destinations, making the people in car’s glad for their small bit of shelter. Lucifer was past caring, nothing mattered now, not without Chloe. He wanted the pain to destroy him now, it didn’t matter if he didn’t have Chloe. The doors of the elevator opened in to Lux and he shuffled across to the sofa, trails of wet following behind him as he dropped face first on to the sofa and remained there motionless as sleep overtook him.

He woke up a short while later, still lying face down on the sofa, he shivered, his wet clothing now dried, but damp on his cold skin. A feeling of nausea passed over him and he stood quickly, he never made it to the toilet though, hunching over and throwing up on his shiny wooden floor. He sunk to the floor, leaning his back against the sofa breathing heavily. He absently swiped at his face as a strange feeling overtook him, he pulled his hand away to find it red, covered in his own blood. His nose was bleeding. Lucifer was officially panicking, as he looked around him searching for his phone to call Chloe, he noticed a figure sat on a chair at the bar, sipping a bottle of alcohol like it was his own. The figure slowly turned around and locked eyes with Lucifer. A grin spread across his face Lucifer gasped.

“Abaddon?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note about Abaddon who i mentioned briefly at the end and who will feature in forthcoming chapters - I know nothing of religious theories or facts etc. A bit of light research led me to Abaddon. One of Satan's underlings, an evil demon, angel of the bottomless pit. That is who i have based the character on in this story. Others say Abaddon was the Devil himself, but i am not going with that theory for this story. This is all fiction so i have molded it to fit what i need. Happy reading.


	5. A little help over here

A knock on the door interrupted Taco Tuesday night once more, sighing Chloe placed her half eaten Taco back on her plate before licking her fingers clean and making her way to the door. Half expecting and half hoping it was Lucifer with his tail (devil tail or not) between his legs and begging for forgiveness. Her heart dropped when she opened it and Doctor Linda Martin stood there instead.

“Hi Chloe, I’m sorry for turning up unannounced and interrupting your night but I’m looking for Lucifer.”

“Linda, hi, no need to apologise but I’m afraid I can’t help, he’s not here.”

“Oh, I don’t suppose you have any idea where he is? I could really do with talking with him.”

“He’s at Lux I presume, he was here earlier but we had an argument and he left.”

“I see. That’s what worries me. Lux is all locked up and empty, plus he’s not answering his phone. I don’t suppose he’s said anything to you recently has he?”

“About what? He’s said bits and pieces but none of it has made any sense. He’s not been himself.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that, that’s why I wanted to talk to him, see how he was doing, he’s missed his sessions with me and that’s very unusual for him. He never misses a session especially not without telling me.”

Chloe let out a small sigh, “As I say, he’s not been himself. He’s been infuriating me if truth be told.”

“Don’t be angry with him Chloe. I know he’s hard work and I know all of this is mind blowing to you. I remember when I first found out. I was forever bombarding him with questions and he was very patient with me. But Lucifer is totally in love with you, that’s obvious for anyone to see. The way he talks about you is beautiful if not nauseating at times.” Chloe smiled at Linda. “But all of this is new to him too. He’s never loved anyone before, he’s never had to think about anyone but himself, never had to put anyone else first. I’d say he’s doing pretty well for an amateur.”

“When you put it like that, I guess you’re right. I tend to overlook the fact he’s who he is at times. Which I suppose is a good thing in one way, means I’ve kinda come to terms with it. But then with that, comes me treating him like I would any other boyfriend. I do expect him just to know how to behave and know how to be in a normal relationship.”

“He’s never had a normal relationship before Chloe, he’s never had any sorts of relationships. The closest thing he has had is his interaction with Maze. And he created her to look after him, so it’s hardly real or comparable to anything really. Plus, at the minute he’s closed off from everyone. There is only you left.”

“Was only me left. I told him to go and not come back till he had sorted himself out. I think I night have made a big mistake.”

“Lucifer has been hurting recently, mentally and physically. Mentally I can help him with. If you can get him to come and talk to me I can try and address the issues with Maze and with Dan and help him explore how love works. Physically I don’t know what I can do. He’s in pain but he won’t admit it and I think the only people who can help him with that are his family but he’s reluctant to seek their help for anything. Part pride, part being scared I think.”

“I’ve been an idiot Linda. I think I owe Lucifer a big apology. I’ve been that focused on him being a good boyfriend and fitting in to the proper norms of society, I’ve neglected what he’s actually going through. He’s ill and I don’t know why but I know I need to help him. Thank you for opening my eyes. I think I have some apologising to do and the sooner the better.”

Linda leant forward and gave Chloe a hug.

“When you two finish making up, send him my way please and let’s see if we can make Lucifer a Devil who talks about his feelings.”

“Thank you Linda.” Chloe closed the door as Linda walked away and let out a big sigh. What an idiot. Dan and Trixie were staring at her from the kitchen table. “Dan would you mind staying with Trix, I’ve got someone I need to apologise to.”

“What about Taco Tuesday?” Dan enquired, anger across his features.

“Dan don’t start, please don’t make this about yourself. I’ll make it up to you both next Tuesday I promise. For now, I really need to go.”

“Fine, don’t blame me when we eat all the good stuff without you.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at Dan, blew Trixie a kiss before grabbing her car keys and rushing out the house.

 

Lucifer remained still on the floor of Lux, Abaddon was standing in front of him towering over him. The more he spoke the more Lucifer felt his head hurt and his body ache. 

“So this is where big bad Samael has been living recently? Got to say I like the décor more than your last place. Hell always leaves me feeling a bit cold, not enough warm colours to make a person feel at home.” He crouched down so that he was at eye level with Lucifer, “Your Dad doesn’t care about the décor though. He’s put me in charge of it recently. Feels like a bit of a promotion. I was always second place to you wasn’t I Samael? The head Demon, but treated like dirt by you and your Dad. You were the original Abaddon; and I accepted that. Then your Dad decided to welcome me, started putting his faith in me after the original Abaddon or Samael or Lucifer as you like to call yourself now, betrayed him. And now we’re getting on so much better.”

“My names not Samael or Abaddon.” Lucifer spat out, having to wipe furiously at his nose as the blood kept running out of it.

“Oh yes I forgot, it’s just Lucifer now isn’t it? Lucifer, the light bringer. Silly me. You don’t seem to be very bright at the minute. In fact, you’re looking a bit dull. Who’s turned the light out oh mighty one?”

Lucifer let out a quiet growl before launching himself forward tackling Abaddon to the ground. He didn’t have the upper hand for long, his strength was virtually non-existent as Abaddon let out a roar and pushed Lucifer from him. Lucifer flew across the room and crashed into the wall, landing in a heap on the floor.

“Now that was a really silly thing to do,” Abaddon growled, making his way over to Lucifer once more. “You know you haven’t been feeling well lately, you aren’t strong enough to fight. Such a shame.”

He aimed a kick to Lucifer’s ribs, causing him to cry out in pain. 

“You?” Lucifer muttered after getting his breath back. “You’ve been making me ill?”

“Oh come now Samael I can’t take all the credit. I’m just the messenger. Your Dad is the powerful one. He can do whatever he wants. Me and Luigi, we are just his servants, entrusted with his plans to bring you in to line. You’ve met Luigi right? He did the majority of the leg work to start with. He was willing to do anything to get out of hell. Such a faithful servant. Between us we have caused all of your pain, we have made you weak. You have no fight left in you Samael. We have drained the light from you. Tell me you’ve worked out why we are punishing you though? You are after all the Lord of punishment; you should be able to work these simple puzzles out. Or has your head been turned too much by your human woman?”

“Leave her out of this… I don’t understand anything. Luigi? He was after me all along?”

“Yes, he just had to be close to you to enable his powers from God to work. Powers that made you feel ill. It worked well didn’t it? We weren’t sure it would at first. We can use that one again in the future. Well done us eh?”

“I don’t… I don’t understand.” Lucifer gasped out, his breathing becoming increasingly erratic. “What have I done to you?”

“Oh me personally, nothing. Nada. After all you created me. But to your Dad, well you betrayed him. And to your family you have done a lot of things and none of them good. First you rebelled against Dad as I also like to call him now. You brought the family name in to disrepute and then you decided to leave Hell with no ruler in charge causing anarchy. Then when Dad finally sorted all that out you decided to go against the one rule he had bestowed upon you down here on earth. Angels don’t kill humans!”

And then it all clicked in to place. Lucifer groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. The events of the last few weeks all becoming clear. This was his punishment from his Dad. He should have known that there was only him who could effect and hurt him this way. 

“Stop calling him Dad, he’s not your Dad. You’re not anything to us. I could kill you now if I desired.” He rasped out, his voice sounding less confident than he would have liked.

“Oh yeah, try it dear Samael.”

As Lucifer tried to comprehend what was happening Abaddon pulled him up from the ground by his shirt before landing a punch to his face and dropping him to the floor, followed by another kick to the stomach and one to the head. Lucifer curled himself in to a ball trying to stop the onslaught but creating little protection as Abaddon viciously attacked him. Abaddon who when first created was often confused with Lucifer himself as he was so evil and cunning. Lucifer had been proud of his creation; the leader of the abyss or the bottomless pit, someone who could stand in for him when he wanted a break. Now though he was just left wondering what on earth he had unleashed. His thoughts switched to Chloe as the beating continued, he was glad she wasn’t here to witness this or to be in harm’s way. His final conscious thought was of Chloe’s face smiling back at him before he slipped into blackness. Only it wasn’t black, his Dad had another gift for him in his unconsciousness, Lucifer was falling down, down, down. The wind was whirling around his body rushing past his face, he was screaming, his arms and legs flailing, it was warm too warm, he was shouting for help but no one came and still he fell, there was no ending just a bottomless pit…

 

Abaddon eyed his handiwork lying on the floor in the dark. He knew he would be rewarded on his return to Hell. After all he was bringing down the light bringer, he was overcoming the former king of Hell. People would be rejoicing and praising him for millennia to come. Suddenly the elevator doors pinged and Abaddon quickly disappeared as the doors opened.

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted into the darkness of the penthouse, “Are you here? Why was the elevator locked? Lucifer.”

The stillness around her made her shiver. Linda was right, he didn’t seem to be here. So where was he? She would check his bedroom and then have to try and track him down if he wasn’t there. She flicked the light switch on, bathing the penthouse in artificial light, instantly transforming it from a dark, scary void, into a beautiful vast space full of amazing artefacts and trinkets from Lucifer’s life. As she started to walk across the room something caught her eye behind the piano. It was a hand, was it? It was. Was it Lucifer? Chloe rushed over behind the piano and gasped as the scene presented itself. There was blood, so much blood and it was everywhere and in the middle of it in a crumpled heap lay Lucifer and he was so still. She wasn’t even sure he was breathing. She dropped to her knees ignoring the blood soaking through her jeans instantly.

“Lucifer! Lucifer! Can you hear me?” 

She pushed him over on to his back, her police skills kicking in as she checked for breathing and a pulse. Relief washed over her as she found both; albeit a weak pulse and laboured breathing. Without even worrying about the Devil being exposed to human doctors she dialled 911 on her mobile with shaking hands. When that was done she dropped to the floor, cradling Lucifer’s head in her hands as she placed it gently in her lap, she gently stroked his hair back from his forehead, choking back a sob as his normally immaculate hair sprung out in all directions, dark curls edged with sweat. His face was swollen and cut, whoever had done this to him had inflicted a horrendous beating upon him. It was inhumane. 

“If you can hear me Lucifer, then don’t worry. Help’s on its way, you’re going to feel much better soon… I promise. And I’m sorry Lucifer. I’m sorry for making you go away… I’m sorry for not listening to you I… I love you. Please come back to me.” She placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, her own tears dropping on to his face and mingling with the blood.

 

The ambulance ride was a blur of flashing lights and raised voices, voices trying to communicate with Lucifer, check if he was conscious to this world. Which he wasn’t. With each passing minute that he remained unconscious, Chloe’s stomach clenched a little tighter and her fists clenched a little tighter and her own breathing became more erratic as she tried to swallow down the panic that was threatening to overwhelm her. She needed Lucifer to tell her that everything would be okay. She needed to hear his deep, smooth voice in her ear to instantly calm her down and offer her reassurance. Lucifer was never quiet. That was the most unnerving thing. He was never quiet, always at her side, offering some remark, usually in bad taste. But that’s what Chloe wanted now more than ever. And she would never tell him to shut up again. Never tell him to leave. She would always be honoured to have him by her side. If he would just wake up, she would treasure him forever.

 

The hospital doors slammed open, reverberating against the walls as they bounced off them. Amenadiel, Maze and Linda all hurried through them, concerned, worried, stressed looks across each of their faces. Chloe wiped another stray tear from her cheek and tried to offer a smile to the new people in the room but she found she couldn’t. Instead a sob left her mouth and another tear made its way down her face. Linda immediately sat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder and squeezing her tightly. Chloe’s head found its way on to Linda’s shoulder as Amenadiel knelt down in front of her.

“Chloe. What’s happened? What’s going on?”

“I wish I knew. I went round to Lux to see him and I found him unconscious on the floor in the penthouse. There was so much blood. Someone had attacked him, that much was obvious. I just…. I just want to tell him I’m sorry and that I love him.”

Chloe’s sobs filled the waiting room as Linda tried to offer reassurance. Amenadiel looked to Maze.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Was It you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I would never do this.”

“Ridiculous? I seem to recall you conspiring with Cain to punish both me and Lucifer so don’t pretend this is beyond the realms of possibility.”

“I never planned to hurt Lucifer, everything I ever did was for him in the long run.”

“Hmmm I don’t think Lucifer ever saw it like that but whatever Maze. So if it wasn’t you then who did this?”

“He’s been ill for weeks.” Chloe interrupted. “He hasn’t been feeling right, dizzy and in pain. He didn’t know what was causing it.”

“I heard some whispers going round that someone or something was out to get Lucifer.” Maze muttered hanging her head in shame.

“And you didn’t think to tell us?” Amenadeil growled. 

“I told Lucifer I’d heard stuff, but he didn’t seem bothered. And in my defence I thought Lucifer would defeat whoever came at him. He never loses.”

“You’re right, this must be something not human, he was injured without Chloe being there.”

“Have I done the right thing bringing him here? I just panicked I never thought about him coming to a human hospital.” Chloe whispered, another worry added to all the others currently weighing her down.

“Don’t worry,” Amenadiel soothed, “Our divinity is only revealed to those we choose to reveal it to. Lucifer will come across as normal to any Doctor or nurse looking at him. The only thing will be his temperature which runs slightly higher than a human’s does, but that won’t give him away.”

Chloe let out a sigh of relief before the 4 occupants of the waiting room fell silent as they each began thinking things over in their heads. Had they helped Lucifer enough, had they been there for him in his time of need. It didn’t seem so. They were bought out of their thoughts by the arrival of the doctor treating Lucifer.

“Lucifer Morningstar’s family?”

“Yes, that’s me.” Amenadiel said stepping forward, “I’m his brother. How is he?”

“He’s stable, he’s taken quite a beating, he has a number of broken ribs and a concussion along with numerous cuts and bruises. The main thing that worries us is he still hasn’t regained consciousness, so we are keeping a close eye on him. He has a few unexplained symptoms which are again quite worrying and he’s running a temperature but he’s in good hands and we’re looking after him.”

“Can we see him?” Chloe enquired, her head aching with the thoughts of what Lucifer had gone through.

“Yes, the nurses are just making him comfortable, but after that you are welcome to go and sit with him. Your company may do him good.”

The Doctor walked off and Linda moved next to Chloe placing her arm around her waist and giving her a squeeze.

“See no need to worry, this is Lucifer, he’ll be okay, he’s made of strong stuff.”

Chloe gave a small smile back in response but she knew that this time was different. Lucifer was made of strong stuff but not at the moment when he was weak and seemed susceptible to anything.

 

The bleep of the heart monitor was steady, the inside of the oxygen mask would mist and de-mist as Lucifer breathed in then out. Slow and steady. The two things combined the only indication that Lucifer was still alive. Chloe kept her eyes firmly trained on him, looking for any small change, any movement that would suggest that he was improving or coming back to them.

“This isn’t normal is it Amenadiel?” Chloe whispered, scared to speak too loud in the quiet of the room. “He shouldn’t be unconscious like this should he?”

Amenadiel shook his head, the worry clear in his eyes. “No. But we don’t know what we’re dealing with. Until we know that then we are all in the dark and we can’t help him. Mazikeen you need to step up now and put things right.”

“What do you mean?” She enquired.

“You need to go and find out what’s been happening.”

“Why me? You’re his brother, you can go places I can’t.”

“You owe it to him. Plus you’ve heard things, you know where to start looking and who to ask.”

“I need you with me then. I can’t go alone. It’s not safe.”

“Then we’ll go together. Don’t worry Chloe we won’t give up until we have answers that will help Lucifer.”

Chloe switched her gaze back to Lucifer, who lay so still. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to be immortal. This was the one thing she thought that she didn't have to worry about with dating Lucifer. She never in a million years expected to be sitting at his hospital bedside praying to his Dad of all people to help Lucifer out. How could his Dad even allow Lucifer to be hurt like this in the first place? She really couldn't wrap her head around the workings of this family. She would be speaking to Lucifer when... if he woke up and explaining that she really didn't want her future father in law over for dinner after everything he had put Lucifer through. Little did she know as she sat there with her thoughts that Lucifer's Dad was currently subjecting him to his current state both in the real and unconscious world and all Lucifer could do was squeeze his eyes shut as he continued falling over and over again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference in regards to this story this is the version of Abaddon that i am using:
> 
> "The Methodist publication The Interpreter’s Bible states: “Abaddon, however, is an angel not of Satan but of God, performing his work of destruction at God’s bidding,” 
> 
> I know nothing of religious facts etc so sorry if it offends anyone, this is all just purely fiction and what works for this storyline :)


End file.
